We Will Be Together
by Zammie Luv
Summary: Three-quel to Always on the Run & On the Run Again, But This time to Save the World. Zach is sent away. How will there relationship continue? What will happen with the COC?
1. Sent Away

I woke up and sighed. Today I would go home and tell my mom. I took a shower and got dressed. Zach knocked on my door, "Ready to go?" he asked me. "Yeah," I said and pulled three suitcases out the door. He smirked and picked up all three. We walked down to the lobby and got a cab. We rode in it to the airport. We finally got on the plane and I closed my eyes quickly. "Whats wrong?" Zach asked. "Nothing, just nervous," I said. I heard my phone buz and opened it to look at a text. It was from Bex. It said, Where in the bloody world are you? I shut the phone violently. The plane ride went very fast and we got in another cab. They dropped us off in front of Gallagher and I paid the man. I grabbed Zach's hand tightly and walked towards the gate. The guard looked suprised, "Cameron Morgan? Your mother is going to be suprised.". I nodded and walked up to her office. I knocked on the door and braced myself for a giant hug. But instead she said, "Oh Cameron, your back," her eyes stern. I gave her a confused look and she told me and Zach to sit. "Cameron, I know what happened. You let emotions get ahead of your spy instincts. It was dangerous and stupid. Zach, you also were emotionally compromised. You put yourself, Cameron, and the entire mission in danger," she finished angrily. I expected Zach to say something witty and sarcastic but he just said, "Yes ma'am," and nodded. My jaw dropped. "Cameron, you will be on probation and Zach, you will be sent back to Blackthorne with the rest of your class," my mother added. "Yes, ma'am. I am sorry ma'am," Zach said and hung his head in defeat. Zach doesn't get defeated. "But the mission was a success! It was my fault! Don't punish him!" I yelled devestated. "Cameron, end of disscussion. You guys get two minutes to say goodbye. Zach your classmates have packed for you and are waiting near the limo," she said forcefully and stepped out. Zach pulled me into a hug and I cried into his shirt. He gave me a kiss and said, "I love you.". "I love you too," I said with tears in my eyes. "Well, I gotta go. I will see you again, I promise. I love you Gallagher Girl," and with that he left. I curled up into a ball and cried.

Sorry its not much, but I wanted you to have something.


	2. Not Trusted

**I'm really sorry it took so long! I had tons of stuff to do for end of school, but now I'm out so, heres the chapter! This chapter has a twist that I don't think you guys will see coming! **

The door creaked open and it was Mr. Solomon. "Cameron, it's ok," he said and helped me up off the ground. I didn't feel very good right then so I snapped, "No it isn't!" "Its what's best," he said. "You don't know what's best for me! Or him! You don't know anything!" I screamed and pushed away from him. His face went dark. He grabbed me by my shirt and yelled, "You have no idea what I know! I have seen things you can't even imagine!" I was starting to get scared. "Zach," I whimpered . Suddenly the door burst open and I saw Zach, his face full of rage. Mr. Solomon pulled out a gun to shoot but Zach grabbed him by the neck and punched him in the face. It must have been a REALLY hard punch because Solomon was out. "I told you I would protect you wherever I am, didn't I," Zach said smirking. "Um, no you didn't," I said. "Oh, well that too," he kissed me on the cheek and started for the door. "Wait, Zach. One last hug," I whispered. He turned around and smiled. Zach walked up to me an pulled me into his arms once again. I held onto him tightly and he kissed my forehead. He stroked my hair and said, "This won't be our last, I promise.". He got up and left. I looked down at Mr. Solomon on the floor. "Uh, mom!" I called. She opened the door and sighed. Her hair was pulled out of the tight bun and fell loosely around her face. There was a look in her eyes that said she had just finished her easy job, and here came the hard one. But when she looked at him on the floor, boy was she suprised! "Cameron Morgan! What happened here?" she looked straight at me, her eyes searching for answers. I pulled her over to her computer and gestured for her to help. She put in like a million word code in and it went to the desktop. I clicked on spycam ultra 750cb (which is the best security system in the world) and a big screen of footage came up. I clicked on the one of her office. It showed the whole scene with sound, but turned it of right after Solomon got punched. My mom sighed and walked back over to Solomon, no pulse. She dragged him over to the bathroom with me in step. She pulled his shirt sleeve up and grabbed a sponge. My mother scrubbed at his wrist. "How are you not suprised? I thought he could be trusted," I said to her. "Oh honey, that is something you have to learn. That no one can be fully trusted. Some can be trusted to tell but not to listen. You understand?" She said. "You mean, you can tell them secrets and they'll keep them, but they will tell you lies?" I answered. "Mhm," she answered. And she looked at his wrist. There was a circle with an o inside. The COC sign.

**Did you like it? Did you get the twist? Anything, please review! 15 reviews = new chapter!**


	3. Passageway 16

**This isn't exactly that long, but its going somewhere. Just wait!**

My mom sighed again. "You knew about this, didn't you?" I accused her. "Well, I had a feeling," she answered sheepishly.

"Why didn't you do something?" I asked. "I thought I'd see how it played out," she turned away. "What's going on? I

feel like everyone I thought could be trusted is turning on me!" I ranted. "I wouldn't have let him hurt you," she tried to

reassure me. "But you didn't. If Zach wasn't there he would have shot me," I stared at her. "Cam, I would have been

there," she said and I stepped away from her. "I just didn't want to believe it. All the clues led to him, but he was so

much like your dad, and he helped. . ." she trailed off. She reached out to stroke my face but I stepped away. "You said _I_

was emotionally compromised, and you weren't? You endangered the whole school! And you punish me!" I flipped out.

"Cameron, it's different. You need to learn a lesson that I have already learned. Cam, I don't have time for this. I have to

take care of this body," she made an excuse. I turned away but just before I walked out the door I said, "Fine, I'll leave,

but maybe you need to learn it again.". I ran to my room and jumped on my bed. I was so confused. Why is everyone

bad? I laid there for 7 minutes and 4 seconds until I heard a knob turn. The door opened and I saw a blonde toothpick

wearing some jean shorts that were way to big for her and a fluffy yellow tank. "Cammie?" she asked. I waved to her and

she embraced me in a hug. "What's wrong?" she asked. I told her the whole thing. "Oh, that's why Jonas left," she said

and giggled. I smiled and asked, "Did something happen?". "Um he kissed me," Liz giggled again. I squealed and she

smiled. "I just came to pick up my clothes for P&E, do you wanna come?" she asked. "Sure," I said and went to class with

her. I got tackling hugs from Bex and Macey. After a week or two things started to come back to normal. But I held onto

Zach's promise. That was not our last hug. One day I came to my dorm after all my classes were over and collapsed on my

bed. It was a hard Cove Ops today. I stuck my hands underneath my pillow and they brushed against paper. I opened it

up and it said:

Meet me in passageway 16 at 3:11pm.  
-Z

It was 3:09pm. I ran to the bathroom and ruffled out my hair and put on a cute outfit. I ran out the door and to the

passage way. I walked up to a table with a vase. I nonchalantly pulled the middle flower and a door opened up. I walked

down a flight of stairs. "Hello?" I called. Then a hand went around my mouth and a hard grip around my waist. All I could

do was urge myself not to scream.

**So how did you like it? I really need more reviews! It would make my day! The first person to review will have a special suprise in the next chapter for them!**


	4. Suprise Question

**Sorry about taking so long but I hope this makes up for it! P.S. – the user who gets the surprise is Hearts4ever. Keep your eyes peeled for it!**

The person whispered in my ear, "You miss me, Gallagher Girl?" I sighed with relief and turned around, tackling him with a kiss. "Yes! I do! What are you doing here?" I squealed. "I told you it wasn't our

last hug," Zach said hugging me tighter. "Where have you been all this time?" I asked, lowering my voice to a whisper. "Waiting to see you," he said. "I love you," I said to him. "I love you too," Zach said

and kissed me again. We hung out for about 30 minutes (28 minutes and 2 seconds) until he smirked a big smirk and said, "Oh, I almost forgot! I got you something." He turned and reached in his

pocket and brought out a small velvet box. I looked at him suspiciously but he just smirked again. I nodded towards him and said, "Open it!" I whisper-yelled. Zach opened up the box and there was a

sterling silver ring. "Oh Zach, its beautiful," I said to him, shocked. "It was my mom's but I added some stuff, turn it over. I thought it would make up for the necklace Crow crushed a few months ago"

Zach said. I turned it over and encrypted on it was 'Zach (heart) Cammie forever'. "It's a sign that you will be mine forever, you and me. If you accept it, do you?" Zach's emerald eyes hopeful. "Of course

I do! Its wonderful, perfect, I love you!" I said to him. Zach's face beamed and hugged me tightly. "You should probably go, but come back here at the same time tomorrow. I have to ask you something,"

Zach said and he kissed me one more time. I climbed the stairs and went out the door. I turned around and saw my mother. "What were you doing in there so long?" My mom said this in an accusing

tone. I acted fast, "Just thinking," I said, sighed, and gave a depressed face even Zachary Goode would be proud of.

Zach's POV 

I looked through a crack and watched Cam walk out, just in case. I saw her mom walk up to her and ask her, "Why were you in there so long?" I had to see how this went. Cammie turned to her mom

with a sigh and said, "Just thinking." Her face was priceless. That's my Gallagher Girl.

Cammie's POV

I walked back to my room, the ring on my left ring finger, where you put a wedding ring. It was a promise to be together forever. I opened the door and stuck my hand in my pocket. No one questioned

me except Macey gave me a suspicious look. Courtney Bauer didn't smile at me when she went to change her codename to _**Hearts4ever**_. The next day at the same time after classes I went down to

passageway 16. Zach was there again and he hugged me while lifting me up. "So you wanted to ask me something?" I asked him. He nodded and took my hands in his. "Cam- you are wearing the ring

on your left hand," he said. "Yes, I haven't taken it off. I had to keep people from seeing it, though." When I said this his eyes beamed with happiness. "Oh, back to what I was asking. Cammie, run

away with me?"

**Do you see how it ties into Only the Good Spy Young? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review with ideas! Or just review! 15 reviews = new chapter!**


	5. Now

**Thanks for being so patient guys! Thanks to pinkpolkadots821 for the ideas. I have been working on another new story, its called Only Love. It is not out yet but it will be soon, it's a one-shot about Zach and Cam's wedding day. So keep your eyes peeled for it or just subscribe to my author alert! Here goes the chapter!**

My heart stopped completely. "Um, Zach, I, I don't know," was all I could manage to stutter. "You don't have to it you don't want to," he told me. "No, no! I want to, trust me, I do. I just don't know what

my family and friends will do," I reassured him. "Cam, it's ok," Zach said again. He doesn't believe me. "Yes," I said. Zach looked up at me, "What?". "Yes, I will run away with you," I told him again. He

obviously wasn't convinced because he kept trying to talk, "Camm-" I cut him off with a kiss. "Zach, please. I want to," I said again. The joy in his eyes mesmerized me. "When?" I asked. "Tomorrow, five

o' clock pm, be here," he said. "Ok, see you then," I said and turned to walk away. "Cammie," he called. "Yeah?" I said and turned around. He smiled and said, "I love you.". I smiled back and said, "I love

you too.". I walked back up to my room and when I walked in the door my friends were waiting for me. Bex's voice boomed in the room, "Where have you been?". Her eyes were angry. "A passageway,

where else?" was all I said as I slipped my ringed hand into my jacket pocket. "You had us worried sick. Why were you down there for an hour?" Liz' voice sounded so delicate next to Bex's. I was down

there for an hour? Wow, time flys. I was about to say an excuse when Macey answered for me, "She was with Zach.". I was caught. "Huh? How do you know?" Bex asked. "Its the happy look in her eyes

when she sees him, can't you tell?" Macey informed them. "You're crazy Mace. How would he get in here, anyways. I have to work on my COW homework," I used another excuse and sat down at my

desk. The next few hours were silent except the occasional clicking of a keyboard or scratching of a pencil. Once I finished I put my pajamas on and climbed into my bed. The other girls did the same and I

decided to break the silence as I said, "Guys, no matter what happens, know that I love you. And I thank you for being with me through everything.". More silence. Finally Macey spoke up, "Always Cam,

that's what friends are for.". "Cammie we will always be by your side, through thick and thin," Bex said. "Always," Liz added. "Thanks guys," I said aloud. "But not always," I mumbled as I lost

consciousness. The next morning I woke up and took a shower, walked to all my classes like normal, but I skipped lunch to pack my bag. After all my classes I walked to my mom's office. "Hey kiddo," she

said when she saw me. "Hi mom, I gotta go but I just stopped by to say, I love you." This was harder than I thought. She hugged me and said, "I love you too sweetie, and that's the only reason I took

you away from that scumbag, Zach. It was dumb of you to be with him." I pulled away from her, "Scumbag?" I yelled at her. "Yeah," she obviously didn't understand why that offended me. I stormed out

of the office and ran up to my room. I looked at my clock, 3:21 (and 56 seconds). I was two hours early but I didn't care, I wanted to leave now. I took my bag from underneath my bed and when I looked

up Macey was standing there. Trust me, I wasn't in the mood. She looked me straight in the eye and asked "Cameron Morgan, what are you doing?". I searched my brain for answers but I couldn't find

one, so I turned around and ran. She stopped me at the door, "Cam, no," she said almost pleading. I looked at my newest (and most gorgeous) best friend. I stared right into her bright blue eyes and

said three words I didn't want to say, "I have to.". And with that I walked out the door, but Macey didn't try to stop me, she wouldn't dare. I had my mind set, and she couldn't change it. There was no

one in the hallway as I walked down to the passageway. To get my mind off my friends, I started thinking about what my mom said about Zach. And that got me angry. I ran down the flight of stairs and

called, "Zach! I want to leave now! Please.". What was I thinking? Zach wasn't going to be here. To my suprise Zach walked out of the shadows and up to me. He saw me upset and hugged me. "Cam, if

you changed your mind it's-" I cut him off again. "No! I want to, I have to," I said to him and cheered up, I was running away with Zach! He smirked at me and said, "Ok, let's go."

**So I hope it was good! I tried to make it long! Please review with more ideas and I say thanks to the ones that did! 20 reviews = new chapter!**


	6. Jason?

**Ok guys, I'm sorry it took so long, but I really like this chapter. Zach is a little sensitive in this one . . . so let me know if you like it. Or maybe you want him to be macho man. Idk, that's why you have to review.**

"Tell me again where you got the car?" I asked Zach as he pressed on the gas pedal. "Lets just say it's a long story," he

smirked and made a sharp left turn. "Oh I'm sure it is," I giggled and looked around. "Where to first?" I asked.

"Maryland," Zach answered. "I have a friend who owns a hotel over there. We can stay there until we figure everything

out. But we have to get far enough away. Hey, I'm gonna stop for a soda, you want something?" he turned to me. "Uh,

yeah. A diet please," I said. "Oh, Cam," Zach said as he stepped out of the car. "Yep?" "Thanks, for everything," he said.

"No, Zach, thank you. And I love you," I said to him. "You too," he said and closed the car door. He came back in 3min and

7 seconds and handed me the soda. We drove the car for four hours. I mostly just looked out the window or hummed a

tune. We finally stopped at a small motel with blue letters lining the top. The 'Masing Maryland Motel was what it read.

We stepped out of the car and walked through the front door. There was a short man with brown hair and hazel eyes.

Zach said, "Jason!" The man turned around, "My, My, is that you Zachary Goode?" Jason's smile was as bright as the sun.

Zach ran up to him and hugged him, lifting him off the ground. "And who is this pretty young lady you brought?" he

gestured to me, and, of course, I blushed. "Oh, yes, this is my girlfriend Cammie," Zach smiled at me. I stuck out my hand,

"Nice to meet you Mr. Traiger."."Very good Ms. Morgan, but please call me Jason," the man's jolly face went red as his

smile widened. Jason handed Zach the keys to room 104. Zach led me down the hall. Something wasn't right about that

guy, but Zach was so happy. I am probably just being paranoid. He unlocked the room and I threw my bag in the closet.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I told Zach. He nodded and turned on the TV. I took some other clothes into the bathroom

and turned on the shower. I hopped in and the hot water slid down my back. I let all my stress melt away. But then I

realized I had taken more then ten minutes. So I got out and put on the clothes. I walked out of the bathroom and saw

Zach sitting in the same position on the couch. His head was resting on his hand when I sat down next to him. I leaned

against him and gazed at the screen. It was a Russian soap opera. I giggled and smiled at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just we both know what they are saying," I answered. He nodded in agreement. "So, who's Jason?" I

asked. "Well, he's my godfather. Also a friend of my dad's, but when my mom killed my dad, she wouldn't let me go. She

made me go to Blackthorne. He was my father figure, and I haven't seen him since," Zach told me. "Oh, I'm sorry," I said

feeling bad. "No worries," he smirked and kissed the top of my head. I rested my eyes for only a moment, but I fell asleep immediately. I woke up lying

on the bed with a note attached to me. 'I'm in the shower. -Love Zach. I heard the running water and stretched. I heard

a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I called, looking out the peep hole. No one was there. I sat back down but then the

door flew open. Three men ran in with black ski masks on. One ran at me so I kicked him in the stomach and threw the

rolling chair on top of him. He lies on the floor lifelessly. The other one tried to flip me but I punched him in the mouth and

slapped a Nic. patch on his back. The last one grabbed me by my neck. "Zach!" I managed to choke out. Zach stormed out

of the bathroom and saw me wrestle the mask off his face. It was Jason. He had a gun pointed at my head. "Let us go, or

I will shoot," Jason demanded. "You don't have to do this," Zach said, tremors in his voice. "Oh yes I do Zach. I'm with

your mom now," he pushed the gun closer to my head. "Jason, please. We can help you," Zach said, tears filling his eyes,

threatening to come out. Jason smiled evilly, "No, Zach, we can help you. Join us." A single tear fell from Zach's eye. Zach

pulled a gun from his back pocket and shot. It hit Jason right between the eyes, and I fell from his grip. I looked across

the room and saw Zach fall to the floor.

**So, did you like the drama? I thought the story was starting off slow, so I added this. It should speed up soon, but thanks to all my loyal readers. I REALLY need ideas for this though. So, 15 reviews = new chapter. And five of them have to be ideas!**


	7. Are You Ok?

**I know this is the shortest chapter known to man, but I wanted to give you something, so here!**

I ran towards him and pulled him up, resting his back against the couch. "Are you ok?" I asked him, looking into his

bloodshot emerald eyes. "Yes, what matters is that your alive," he answered me and brushed my hair behind my ear. I

helped him up and he sat on the bed. Zach pulled me into his arms and I hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Zach. I don't

know why," I kissed him on the cheek. "Why, what?" he said, trying to put up his mask, but I could see through it. "Why you

have to lose everything that matters to you, I'm so sorry," I said again. "No, not everything. I still have you, and that is the

greatest gift of all," he said and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away and said, "We should probably get going." He

smirked, but I still saw pain in his eyes. "I love you," he said. "I love you more," I said. "Ok, we aren't starting that," Zach

laughed. I grabbed my bag, "Here we go again." We walked nonchalantly out of the motel, well, as nonchalantly as you can

when there are three dead/unconscious dudes in your room. And Zach led me to another hotel, not even a block away

from the one we just left. "Uh," was all I said. "They will never suspect that we will stay in the same state, little alone the

same city," Zach said smirking, as I cursed myself for not thinking of that. "Just play along," he said and walked up the

front desk. "Excuse me, I am Jeffrey Tyler, and this is my wife, Belle Tyler. We need a room," he handed the man a credit

card and smiled a very convincing smile. As we stepped into the elevator I asked," So what now?" "Now," he unlocked the

door. "We find a game plan."

**Please review, 15 reviews = new chapter! :)**


	8. We Can

**Gosh guys, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! I've had so much drama with school and sports! This is super, extreme, completely, and utterly short but I wanted to put something up to get me back on track!**

When we got the new room, Zach took out some pictures. "This is a COC plant. This one is only an hour from here," he looked at me, as if for approval. "Zachary Goode, how come I haven't seen these before?" I said and placed my hands

on my hips. He shrugged, and continued to shuffle through the pictures. Zach rolled out a blueprint, "This is where they keep the records," he pointed to a large room. "And this is probably where we could get in. There's a trapdoor right

there. We would have to go through an air vent, jump down, and make our way through a hallway, with guards.". My eyes were amazed by how big and complex the plant was. "How did you get this, Zach?" I asked. He sighed. "I stole it

from my mother when I was thirteen. She probably still doesn't know I have it.". He smirked and looked at me. "I think we can do this," he squeezed my hand. I smiled and said, "We can."

**So? It's getting somewhere. I know it started off slow, but I have a great idea for the next chapter! And it will be super long for you guys! **_**And**_** if you review you will get a sneak peek for the next chapter! 10 reviews = next chapter!**


	9. Author's Note Please Don't Skip

**I am sorry to say that, this is an author's note. And I know you hate this and, believe me, I hate it too, but it has to be done. And I'm just saying right now : PLEASE DONT SKIP! Ok I have an Idea of where this could go but I'm not really sure if I should continue this story. I'm not really sure if it's good enough or if I am dragging it out too long. Please review or PM me with your opinion if should keep it or not. Ideas are also welcome, they will not always be used, but they sure do help! Please be COMPLETELY honest but also polite if it is possible. Thank you to all my readers and reviews!**

**With lots of love,**

**Zammie Luv **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok I know its been a long time! But this is one of the last chapters. Please Enjoy!**

So I got ready but all I did was put on a black jumpsuit. No covers this time. So we drove for an hour and came upon a large, what seemed to be, an apartment building from the outside. Zach and I walked around the outside before Zach whispered, "Here." He pressed up against a wall and a door slid right open. A gust of cold wind hit me and then the door closed. The whole inside was a dark blue color. People in suits, dresses, phony janitor outfits, and many other disguises walked among the big lobby. The all hustled up staircases or down hallways as if there life depended on it, which, when you think, it probably does here. But I could see through the facade. These were all just Circle members doing their job, hurting people, one way or another, sometimes indirectly, but hurting all the same. Then I looked up and searched for the air vent. I finally saw one and Zach nodded to agree that it was the one.

Now we needed a distraction. I took a small round button from my black jacket and rolled it quietly into the walkway. A middle aged woman with light brown hair was walking and slid over it with her flat shoes. It caused her to yelp in surprise as she fell. All attention was drawn to her as Zach and I opened the air vent and heaved ourselves in. We safely closed the vent and I could still here the lady with her English accent say, "Oh, no worries, just a slip up. No need to worry, go back to your business."

We crawled in silence for a few minutes until Zach stopped. "Cammie, whatever happens in here, please know that I love you," he whispered. "I love you too, Zach. We can do this," I said back, he smiled half-heartedly and we hugged. We then felt an opening under our knees. I peered through the slits and saw a hallway. I grabbed my backpack with Nic. Patches and we hopped down. There were only four guards so I said aloud, "Oh dear, I must be lost." The guards turned to attack but Zach slapped patches on two of them. One reached for me and I grabbed his wrist and twisted it the wrong way. I smacked a patch on his arm and looked at the other one. He gave me a smug look and ran at me. Zach tripped him and I whacked a patch on his back. We continued to run down the corridor until we came into a room of tall gray filing cabinets. I scampered over to one labeled "M". I began looking through the files and came across one titled "Christopher Morgan."

_Name: Christopher Morgan_

_Charges: Double Agent, Betrayal, Disloyalty will result in punishment._

_Punishment: Undetermined (At the moment)_

_Status: In Captivity_

**So? How is it? Did you like it? I need 10 reviews! Thanks so much for the support!**


	11. No Way

**Ok, I know its been a while but I really like this chapter, even though it is short! So Enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_Faye Cullen-Fraser_**! I loved your review! And also too **_ellarosieebaybee_**! Haha yes he does!**

What? "What?" I said aloud without knowing I did. Zach ran up behind me and said, "What's wrong?" My eyes stayed locked on the file as I answered, "He's alive, alive." I heard a dark deep voice that said, "Oh but not for long Miss

Morgan." We both turned to see a large man with a bald head. He ran at us and Zach kicked him in the stomach. He stopped for only a moment and then continued sprinting at me. Zach punched the man twice but he flipped Zach over onto

his back. "Baldy" grabbed me and put a gun to my head. I saw my boyfriend get up off the ground and he said, "Now, do you really want to do that?" The man just raised his eyebrows, "Do you know what I do boy? Heck yes I wanna do

this!" The man cocked the gun and I took a quick breath. But Zach continued, "Really? Think about it. You are going to give Delilah Goode exactly what she wants. The woman who tortures you, and orders you around like a dog. The woman

who supposedly killed your son, Darren." The man named Darren let up on his grip for a moment and then shook his head, "How do you know who I am, boy? And what do you know about this organization? You're just a kid." Zach smirked

halfheartedly and replied, "I know better than anyone, Darren. I'm her son." Darren's eyes widened but he quickly drew them back, "You are lying to me." Zach closed his eyes and shook his head, "Oh Darren, I really wish I was." The man

put a face on and said, "Prove it." "Fine," was all Zach said and he took off his shirt. On his lower left hip there was a bluish black tattoo. It had a COC sign with a G in the middle of the O. The G stood for Goode. The man's jaw literally

dropped. I barely noticed my opportunity because I was so awestruck. I had never noticed it before, he had never mentioned it. But I caught my chance just in time. I thrust my elbow back into the man's groin. He fell forward on his knees

and I threw a kick to his throat. I was about to knock him out when Zach stopped me. He walked up to the man and laid his foot gently on his face. "You know, I would feel bad for you," Zach said. "But who I really feel bad for, is your son."

Darren's eyes shot up to look at him. Zach continued, "Because you never looked for him. You never cared that he _could_ have grown up without a mother or a father. Didn't care what _could_ have become of him. You just sat here, in this

dump, even when you knew he wasn't dead." I stared down with confusion, not knowing where this was going. "This son of yours, you must have given up on. Now if he was alive, how would you want to face him? Like this? What would

you tell him? I guess what I'm trying to say is. . ." Just then I saw an emotion in Zach's eyes that I had never seen before. What was it? It was some mixture of regret, fury, pure hatred, and redemption. Zach kneeled down and almost

whispered the last part. And I could have sworn I saw a tear slide down from one of his emerald eyes as he slipped out, "I hate you, Dad."

**Ok I know that was kinda cheesy with the whole tattoo-shirt-thing, but I had to do it! And Cliffy! I know none of you expected that! The next chapter is the last one so stay tuned! Need 10 reviews!**


	12. Wow

**Ok I know it has been some time but as I get closer to the end, the chapters get harder to write! So let me just inform you that this IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There will either be one or two chapters after this, because my plans have changed around quite a bit. So this one is a lot longer, so enjoy! **

Then Zach thrust his foot down on the man's face, breaking his nose, making the man cry out in pain. Zach kicked his father's face and blood spurted across the room. The man's eyes closed as he fell unconscious. I should have known

better than to stand there with my mouth hanging wide open, but, of course, I did that anyway. Zach turned to look at me, breathing heavy, but all I managed to sputter out was, "I, I thought you said your mother killed your dad?" He

just shook his head and almost whispered, "I lied." I nodded, knowing that sometimes we had to lie, and not just to others, but to ourselves. I ran to Zach and hugged him tight, while he wrapped his protective arms around me. I pulled

away and heard, "No, no, no. It can't be, no!" I spun around and saw none other than my father, in a cell, on the cold, hard floor. I sprinted over to him with Zach on my heels. "Dad? Your alive! I knew it! How did you get in here?" My

father took shakily to his feet and stared into my eyes, "Oh, dear Cameron, it is you. With, Zachary Goode?" My father's ocean blue eyes were confused and his brownish blonde hair a shaggy mess. "Um, yeah, we are kind of, um, like

together, but now is not the time. We need to know where that key is," I said to him kind of awkwardly. "Zach, I haven't seen you in such a long time. Wow, how you have grown. You must promise me, that you will get my daughter out

of here alive, no matter what happens to me, you understand?" Zach nods and says strongly, "I swear. And it's nice to see you again, Mr. Morgan, but we have to know where the key is." I was awfully confused about how they knew

each other, and I was ecstatic to see my dad again, but I needed to put that off. My father looked deeply into my eyes and said, "Cammie, I need you to know that I love both you and your mother very much. But this may not turn out

how you like. Just remember, the key opens your heart to the Circle." I was almost on the verge of tears, but that was so confusing. Now was not the time for riddles! "Mr. Morgan please, you just need to tell us," Zach said, obviously

frustrated and maybe a little frightened. "No, what you two need is to get out of here, now. Go on, hide!" He said shooing us off. I couldn't just leave him so I said, "Dad, I will get you out alive." I was about to turn to run when I heard,

"Oh, I'm afraid that can't happen."

Man! What is with these people showing up behind you? I turned around to see Ms. Delilah Goode and her eight goons. "Boys, get them," she ordered. Immediately I was being yanked with my hands tied by a large man. Two guys

grabbed Zach and they pulled us up to Ms. Goode. "Hm, look what we have here? David and Hansen take Zachary away, and you, Donald, take the girl upstairs. I'll meet you there," she said coldly. I shot a mournful look at Zach and we

were both blindfolded. I was taken up a flight of stairs, two lefts and one right. He opened the door and I was shackled to a wall. He tore off my blindfold and I spit on him. He wiped his face and smacked me, "Don't play with me, girl."

Then "Donald" left and I waited while memorizing the room. The walls were, unlike the lobby, blindingly white. I was tight up against the wall and my shackles were tight. I knew that if I moved even an inch, they would tear my skin. Then

I thought about what my father said, _the key opens your heart to the Circle. _What in the world did that mean? Think, think, think. The key, which is what Ms. Goode wants, opens my heart. Well, I can't really open my heart, so it must be

something else related to the heart. It was probably something personal, maybe something he gave to me? Hmmmm. My necklace! My heart necklace that he gave to me when I was six! I always kept it on me; right now it was in my

pocket. The key was inside of it! I never knew it was a locket! Now I had created a new problem, how to get it out of here safe. Just then, Delilah Goode walked in the room. "Hello Dear, now before you start trying to plead your case to

me, just-," she started to say but I cut her off. "I am not going to _plead_ anything to you," I said and she grabbed my cheeks and pinched them together. "Now, Cameron, it is very rude to interrupt. What is it that Gallagher is teaching now;

I assure you it is much different than when I was there." I almost winced, knowing that she was a Gallagher Girl, supposedly my sister, made me want to puke. "As I was saying, just tell me: What do _you_ have to live for?" Delilah peered

at me, as if anxious for my answer. I cocked my head and spoke, "Well, I have friends, or as I call them sisters. Which I may remind you, they were your sisters too, until you betrayed them. I have a mother who loves me and, guess what,

I even have a boyfriend. And I think you know who that is." But even after my little speech, she looked completely unaffected. She just threw her hand up in the air, "Wrong answer! Your little _boyfriend _is also my son. Who is also a Circle

member. He falls hard honey, but he bounces right back. After your dead, he'll be right back in for work in the morning, un-phased and uncaring." I glared at her but regained my composure. I could definitely see how everyone falls for her

tricks, she is very persuasive. Her voice is sly but she speaks as if everything is a matter of fact. Her face shows no signs of lying or trickery, and when she speaks, your vibrating liar ring stays dead silent. Her breathing stays completely

normal and her eyes are completely focused on you. No twitches, no stutters, no hesitation, there is no point denying it: she's a beautiful liar. And trust me, I almost fell for it, but I remembered Zach and the truth in his eyes, he loves me.

I retorted, "You don't know him. You may be his mother, but you don't know him like I do. You don't know that his breathing gets heavy when he's sad, or his favorite song. Do you know why?" Delilah rolled her toxic green eyes and said,

"Because it's pointless!" I shook my head and replied, "Wrong answer. Because you don't care. Your husband is on the floor outside, and you left him there. Your son, the one you supposedly know so much about, is probably being

tortured in the other room! But your still here, with me, for something, for power. You don't care." Her eyes flared with anger and she yanked me forward. I gritted my teeth to keep from shrieking as the shackles ripped the skin from my

wrists. "I don't need to stand here and listen to some bratty little punk tell me who I am." She pulled out a knife from her pocket and my heart sped up. "Now tell me, where is the key?" I kept my arrogant attitude and said, "I don't

know." "That's a lie," She spat out. I said, "Ok, let's say I do know where it is. What would you do to get it?" She just laughed and said, "It's not what I'd do to get it, it's what you would do to stay alive." I was about to respond when

sirens blared and I thought one thing,

_He's out_

**Soooo? How'd you like it? I really like this chapter for some reason! And I hope you guys are all as excited about the ending as I am! I need 12 reviews!**


	13. But I Will

**Im bacccckkkk! This one is not the last chapter either! Im sorry, but the more i like it, the more i drag it out. There should only be about two chapters after this! Enjoy!**

**Oh and before I forget, this chapter dedication goes to **_Zammie333_** - thank you and the last chapter of the story will be more of the fluff! And also to **_BrunetteThatShouldBlonde _**- thank you and you helped me decide who it would be!**

At that moment I wasn't exactly sure who I was thinking about. Zach or my father? I froze completely and just watched for her reaction. Delilah growled and pressed her face close to mine, "You better not move." I should have let out a

sarcastic remark but I didn't for some strange reason. She sprinted out the door and I was left alone. I sat there for a moment and then my head bounced back into action. If I could just find a way out of these chains, I thought. I turned my

head up into an uncomfortable position and tried to make sense of it. It seemed that there was a padlock and a key hole, so you must know both. I tried to think of possible combination but I couldn't think of much. So I thought that if I got

enough momentum to swing myself on top of the chains at the top, my weight would be enough to break them. Wasn't my best idea, but in this case, I would have tried anything. I swung myself back and forth slowly and thrust my feet

forward to get swinging. I pushed with my abs and the tip of my shoe grazed the chain and I slipped, causing the shackles to scrape even more skin off of my wrists. I hung there limp for a moment and decided to give it another try. This

time, even though my feet were tied together, I tried to push off the wall. This made me swing faster and I swung up and landed on top of the chains. I was stuck there and my hands were tangled between my knees. I pressed all my

weight onto it but it wouldn't budge. I then heard footsteps. My head snapped up to Zachary Goode, coming to my rescue. I made eye contact with him and then felt myself falling. I felt myself crash into the tile floor and my arm yanked to

all extent. Pain surged through it and I looked up to see that I had only broken one side of the restraint. My left arm was still attached and being pulled at. Zach ran to me to help and said, "There's no way we can yank it out of the wall if

both the locks are still intact." I grimaced and said, "Check." He helped me up and examined the shackle. "No, it looks like just the pad lock stayed together. Is there any combinations you can think of?" he asked. I shook my head and

said, "What about the day Gilly and the Circle took the fight." Zach shook his head and looked at me. His green eyes filled with power and his chestnut hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. There were a few bruises developing on his

arms and face, they had obviously beaten him. "It wouldn't be that obvious, something only _she_ would know," he said. His eyes glinted for a second as he put in a few digits. I held my breath and heard a small tick and the restraint let go

of me. The handcuffs opened and I pulled my arms out. My hands were drenched in blood coming from my wrists. You could pretty much see my bare flesh because of the ripping from the cuffs. He quickly ripped two pieces of cloth from his

jacket and was wrapping them around my wrists when all the lights went out. We froze. I took a deep breath and we stood there for a moment. "I didn't do that," Zach said once our eyes finally adjusted a bit to the lighting. He finished

up tying the cloth and I saw movement. "You," the voice spoke out. I could make out the features a bit and the voice was a definite, Delilah Goode. At that second I had never been more scared in my life. I was petrified, being in a room

with _her_ was one thing, and it being pitch black didn't help at all. Zach immediately pulled me behind him, trying to shield me from her, to save me from my own fate. I could see her figure a bit more now; her body lunged forward like a

tiger going for her prey. "Now what am I going to do about you two?" she said in a sly, evil voice. "I don't care, but you'll never find the key," I stepped out and said. She cackled and suddenly the lights flickered on. "Aha much better, but

little girl, what you haven't noticed is, I always get my way," she said. "Now why don't you just hand over the key and nobody will get hurt, ok?" "You lie," I spat. She winked at me and said, "You're correct." She was starting to move

towards us and Zach said, "If you touch her, I will kill you." His face it total seriousness, but his mother didn't buy it. "No you won't," she laughed. A figure appeared behind her and said, "But I will."

Well? How was it? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! 18 reviews :)


	14. Into the Dust

**Wow, sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had a school trip and lots of sports after that. I hope this makes up for it! Second to last chapter!**

Zach and I looked up to see my father, Matthew Morgan, standing behind Delilah Goode. His eyes were crazed and his fingers were tightly clenched around a small, sharp knife. Delilah snapped her head around and said, "Finally! The whole

family is here!" She sneered and my dad just grimaced at her sarcastic remark. Then he lunged at her, knife in hand. His hand went flying towards her throat but she blocked it. He tried again but she kicked it out of his hands. It was just

hand to hand combat now. They fought for a few moments while we watched in shock. My dad finally got her in a hold and yelled at us, "Go!" We ran towards the door but I looked back longingly at my father. "I'll be right behind you, just

move!" I didn't disobey him. Zach pulled me along out the doorway but soon enough we heard Delilah yell, "Set the explosive, and don't let them get away!" She had obviously triggered something because alarms blared creating pure

chaos.

Also small beeps sounded about every second, as if counting down to something, like a bomb. Then it hit me, the building was going to explode. "Zach, it's a bomb!" I yelled through the chaos. "We have to get out of here," he replied

yanking me towards another hallway. Then Circle agents surrounded us. I fought two men at a time and threw kick after kick while Zach fought three. Then a large "BOOM" went off and a portion of the ceiling blew up and pieces fell

everywhere, some squishing my enemies. It was actually a network of smaller bombs. We started to run away but one of the smaller chunks of ceiling flew down and knocked me over. It landed on my leg and I cried out in pain. "Cammie,

stay calm, I'm gonna get you out of this," Zach said as I fought to keep consciousness. Zach pressed all his weight against the chunk and rolled it off of me. We looked down at me leg, purple, red, and gnarled. "My dad!" I yelled out of

realization and started to crawl in a direction I thought we had come from. I had to make sure he was ok. "Cam stop, you have to stay still. We need to leave now!" Zach yelled over the sirens and other bombs going off. I glared at him

and yelled, "But my dad, I need to find him, to get him home safe. I _have_ to! You go without me, leave me here!" Zach kneeled down and looked at me apologetically, "Gallagher girl, I know it's your dad, but I promised him that I'd get you

out alive, and if we stay here any longer, that won't be possible! Please," he pleaded. I knew that my dad wanted me to live, but I couldn't give up so easily. I just shook my head with tears in my eyes and said, "But it's my dad." "I know,

Cam, I know. But you found out that he wasn't dead. And if you don't leave now, no one will ever know what happened to him, or you," Zach said. I knew that my dad needed me to get out of here, to tell his tale, and pass on what really

happened to him. So I reached up and Zach took my hand and I limp-ran down a hallway. We turned a corner to realize that agents were running after us. We pressed harder, but my leg was making me so slow. Zach picked me up and

ran faster, turning into different hallways and running down stairs. Finally we lost them and Zach took out his cell phone and yelled, "We need a helicopter fast! Meaning, within minutes. We are in Lancaster, Maryland. For the exact

address, trace the number!" He put me down and we ran so fast, it was hard to breathe. As we were running down the last flight of stairs the beeping became extremely fast, about to trigger the biggest bomb. We leaped down the

stairs and opened the door. And with one last beep, the building exploded, throwing Zach and I violently out the door, and into the dust.

**Wow, intense right? No? Yes? Maybe? Sorta? This is why I need reviews! The next chapter will be the last, for sure. So REVIEW…please. Thanks!**


	15. Always

**OK, last chapter! Wow, I can't believe this is it! I hope you like the ending, there isnt that much action, but lots of closure. Enjoy!**

My eyes stung from the dirt that hung in the air as I sat up. My arms were badly cut and bruised while my leg looked like I might never walk again. I looked over to see Zach coughing and dusting himself off. He lifted his arm to see it

purpling and limp. "My elbow, its shattered. Are you ok?" he asked. I looked at him concerned, "Yeah, except my leg, it hurts really badly. And your arm? That's gonna take some surgery. What are we gonna do?" I asked, as the recent

events dawned on me. He sighed and sat down next to me, wincing at the slightest move of his arm, "Now," he said with a pause. "We wait for the helicopter." I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder, well the good shoulder. He kissed

my forehead and said, "I can't believe we made it out. You are amazing, my love." I smiled up at him and said, "No, you are amazing! How did you get away from those guards?" I waited for a long story about his plan and tactics, but he

just pointed to himself and said, "Spy." I smiled again and he smirked saying, "I'm so happy to see that beautiful smile again. It's been so long." He pushed some hair behind my ear as we heard the helicopter blades overhead. It touched

down before us and two men got out to help us. They brought us to the seats and a nurse started to tend to our injuries. "Don't you worry, we will have you two home in no time," said the nurse as she bandaged our wounds. "Hmm,

looks like you have a severely injured kneecap and a snapped calf. I'm sorry hun, but we are gonna have to re-break your leg, it has healed improperly. You sir, your elbow is shattered. When you go back you will have a surgery and be in

a cast for several weeks." We accepted the news and thanked her for her kindness. We had about three hours left of a flight so I put my head on Zach's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

I was awoken by a gentle shaking and a soft, "Gallagher girl, we are here." I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I looked out the entry and saw the magnificent mansion come into view; the mansion I had not seen in such a long time. We

landed and Zach helped me out while I held my leg gingerly. He insisted that he carry me, but I wasn't that weak. The wind blew my sweaty hair out of my face and dust flew off of both of us like a sandstorm. Zach held me close while we

walked into the mansion and instantly I saw my mom. She came rushing forward and pulled me into an embrace. "Oh Cameron, why do you keep doing this to me? I was so worried! Are you hurt?" Before I could answer, Zach jumped in,

"She has a bruised kneecap and a snapped calf." He sneakily pulled me back into his arms, but kept his left arm away. My mother stepped back, as if she didn't realize Zach was there, even though she had to basically wrestle me away

from him to get a hug. She studied him and finally said, "Zachary, are you alright?" I looked back and saw what she must have been seeing. His casual smirk had disappeared and it was replaced by a solemn face. He looked unsure of

himself. He shook his head and replied, "I am fine Ms. Morgan. I'm sorry, it has just been a rough day and I just wanted to get her out safe." My mother looked puzzled, but also touched in a way. "It's true. I wouldn't have made it out

without him," I said and glanced at Zach with a smile. He smiled back and my mother said, "Well I thank you, _yet again_." My mother glared me. "For getting my daughter, and yourself, back safely. _And_ for defeating the COC base in

Maryland. Just another step closer to peace." Zach gave a knowing smile and said, "Your welcome, I wouldn't have it any other way." Just then, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Daniel ran out. My girls hugged me and told me how much

they missed me. "You look bloody wrecked! I can't believe you left me out of the action!" Bex said and gave me a side hug (because of my leg). "You better have looked hot for that whole trip!" Macey threatened. And Liz basically threw

herself at me, "Oh Cam, I missed you! Oh you better get that leg taken care of." I looked over at Zach and the boys. Zach was much better now. He was smiling and joking with them. But soon enough it was time for our procedures to be

done and our friends had to leave. Grant lead us down the hall yelling, "STEP ASIDE, BEASTS COMING THROUGH!" Zach and I laughed but I turned around and took the necklace out of my pocket. I told my mother to take care of it and

explained to her what it was. "Keep it safe. And mom, I'm ready to let go, and I think you should too. I'm sorry, but Daddy's gone." My mom nodded and said, "I know." She gave me a hug and we shed a few tears, but we knew it would

be alright. It gave us closure and a way to be happy again. I walked over to the operation rooms and Zach squeezed my hand. "Good luck. I'll see you after," he said and kissed me tenderly on the forehead. I smiled and said, "You too." I

went in there, and let's just say, there was quite a lot of pain for both of us. The doctor assembled a brace from my foot up to my knee. I thanked him and stumbled out only to meet Zach as he stood there waiting for me. He had that

awful, wonderful, annoying, makes-me-melt-smirk on his face. I ran, or I guess wobbled, over to him, and he wrapped his right arm around me. I looked at his cast where Grant had already written BEAST in big, bright red letters. I smiled

while Zach said, "How are you?" I looked straight up into those gorgeous emerald eyes and said, "I'm ok, how about you?" He just smirked and pointed to himself, "Spy." I planted a big kiss on his lips and said, "You know you drive me

crazy? I have no idea why I love you so much." Zach smiled wide and said, "It's just something I do. And, by the way, I love you too. Just remember, no matter what comes in our way, that will never change, and we will be together." I

smiled one last time and said, "Always."

**Well, thats it! I want to say THANK YHUUU SOSOSOSOOOOO MUCH to my wonderful, amazing readers and reviewers! And please, just for the heck of it, just one last review would be great! Thank you for reading my "never ending" chain of stories! oh and P.S, - I am starting a new story (Not having anything to do with this one). It should be out soon. Its called **Stayin' Simple**. Keep an eye out for it! Goodbye for noww and again THANK YHUU!**


End file.
